Remember
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: Even in the darkest regions of space, your light burns the brightest. Remember it Doctor 'You are not alone.' Our lonely Doctor and how his last five companions made him remember some certain things..9, 10 and 11! read review have fun !


**A.N:**_ This popped into my head last night and I just had to write it down, I think it's becoming a series ''Ten Statements For Ten'' and ''Her Smile'' and now this… Well, enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **_In my heart…But nope, I still don't own anything about Dr. Who…_

**Summary**_: Even in the darkest regions of space, your light burns the brightest. You are not alone._

_

* * *

  
_

**REMEMBER**

**1-Rose**

''_How long are you going to stay with me ?''_

''_Forever.''_

Rose had made him remember to love. She was there for him, right after the destruction of his home world. She was ready to bear the burden of the genocide he'd committed and in the end she really did commit genocide for him.

But that didn't matter. Before Rose came into his life, he was ready to end it. Really, truly end it with out a chance of regeneration. But than she had came, with her cheeky smile and beautiful hazel eyes. He even adored her peroxide hair which was unusual because he hated everything fake. Pure was the best.

Rose gave him a purpose, a reason to fight again. He'd cared for her, made sure that she would be able to survive even if he couldn't. Rose was his reason to live.

First, she was something like his pet project, only to make him sure that he was still capable of goodness. Then she became a little sister, but there was still this tiny, tiny little feeling that he couldn't understand, an emotion that felt so good and yet so uncomfortable.

Then, she'd become his best friend. Somewhere between Captain Jack and regeneration she'd became the only person he could trust. He'd saved his life and almost ended hers in the process.

He'd to kiss her in an order to save her life. It wasn't disgusting, no, it was amazing. They were going to die and yes the energy of Tardis' heart could burn them alive but it still felt….brilliant.

Of course there was the New Earth, where a Cassandra possessed Rose kissed him. That was when he understood. The feeling that bothered him for a long time. It was longing before, and when Jack'd came it had turned into jealousy and now it was undeniable love, which was something he couldn't allow.

They pretended to be each others best friend for a long time but they both knew…oh how they knew but now everything about her belonged to a clone.

**2-Jack**

'' _So what you're saying is... you're prejudiced? _

''_I never thought of it like that.''_

''_Shame on you.''_

Captain Jack Harkness had made him remember how to live. He was a con-man during the Blitz who was an ex time agent from 51st century. It was an ordinary thing for him and yet it was undeniable that the Captain was full of surprises.

First, Doctor really hated him. Jack never thought twice before shooting, he was a con man, he flirted with everything alive and most importantly Rose had a huge crush on him.

But, oh…Captain was so much fun. He was smart and being a Time Agent he had a superior training about Time Vortex and advanced technology. Doctor would talk with him for hours and hours while Rose would gape like a fish, a very cute fish, and Jack would only make a comment that would shut him up at least for twenty…lets say fifteen minutes.

Jack had an elite taste in alien wine, he almost knew everything about a planet that a traveler must know, except the rule number one. Don't sleep with the Queen or the Princess.

Jack was always in trouble, always running like him in so many ways. But then Jack had died. Died because he'd trusted him. Died facing the Daleks.

After Rose brought him back Doctor run away from Jack. Because he was a fixed point in time, he was forever destined to live while everybody died. It was a curse that Doctor was late to understand.

After year that never was Doctor gave up and hugged Jack, he understood that no matter what he did Jack would always fin a way to get in the way. Jack was the proof of life and there was no way running from it.

**3-Martha**

''_His name is the doctor and I love him.''_

Martha was different, she was simply there to make him remember what he'd lost. But she was responsiable, always so ready to respond everything rationally, always tried to find a scientific proof.

But she was also desperate for some compassion, always ready to forgive. No she didn't forget easy but always ready to give one more chance. Martha had done so much for him and unlike Rose or Jack she didn't actually do it willingly. He'd thrown her in to a world of murder and destruction, an utter hell.

But she'd made it through, proved him true that she was a really companion in heart. And she made him remember ho to forgive…because sometimes he had to in an order to survive.

**4-Donna**

''_I was going to stay with you forever, the DoctorDonna..''_

''_I'm so sorry.''_

He wasn't really sure that he could describe her without using adjectives beyongd 21st century vocabulary. Donna Noble was weird. Sometimes she was so damn annoying, She would see herself nothing more than a simple temp and utterly stupid and yet she was so birght. She shined like stars and stormed like those gigantic storms at Jupiter's crust. Donna Noble was different, you couldn't possibly guess what she was planning to do, her motives were pure and simple, only to save someone, anyone.

And Donna Noble made him remember how to hope. She made him remember what he was capable of. Good or bad. She encouraged him or stopped him when it was necessary. Donna Noble was the best best friend he'd ever had. It'd hurt him to much to see her loose everything and yet he was so damn proud.

And she'd made him remember how to curse which really didn't matter from now on.

**5- Amy**

'' _Have you ever run away from something because you were scared,or not ready, or just... just because you could?_"

Amelia Pond was only seven when he met her. And because of him people believed she was crazy. So she acted She acted like she never believed in science fiction. That she liked romantic comedy's or dramas, you know real things that can make you laugh or cry. Time travel, aliens, flying cars are just imagination of a wandering mind. They weren't real, they couldn't be. Just as she really started to believe he'd came again. This time really willing to take her out to the stars.

Doctor knew he'd needed her after Adelaide and the Master. He really needed someone, someone who would stand by his side, help him remember how to forget. After all, there was really nothing to do but to move on.

* * *

_Well reviews are welcomed and these days I really need some reviews...-sounds like begging right, oh my !-_


End file.
